Flow Cytometry Shared Resource The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource has been an integral component of the UC San Diego Moores Cancer Center since 1990. It exists to provide peer-review, funded investigators from all Divisions of the Cancer Center, as well other investigators from across and the La Jolla biomedical research community, with ready access to high-speed analysis and/or cell sorting of dissociated cell populations from clinical samples, animal experiments and cell culture studies. The services available from this Resource are as follows: Analytical Flow Cytometry: can be performed on FACSCalibu, FACSAria I or FACSAria II flow cytometers depending on the application. The FACSCalibur is a bench-top flow cytometer that can be used for analysis of up to four-colors of fluorescence and two independent light scatter parameters. The FACSAria is a three-laser flow cytometer that can be used for analyses of cells/particles labeled with up to eleven colors of fluorescence, along with forward and side-angle light scatter parameters. The FACSAria utilizes FACSDiva software, which has many advanced features, such as exponential scaling, adaptive gating, and automated fluorescence spectral compensation. The FACSCalibur flow cytometer computer system uses CELLQuest software for list-mode data recording and analysis. These services allow investigators to analyze cell populations for hundreds of different types of experiments, including cell cycle status, surface and/or cytoplasmic antigen phenotype, apoptosis, or expression of a transgene (e.g. following transduction with green fluorescent protein [GFP]).